historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Frank Pentangeli
Frank Pentangeli (1900-1959) was a caporegime of the Corleone crime family. In 1959, he was convinced to turn states against Michael Corleone after Hyman Roth manipulated him into thinking that the Corleones had attempted to have him killed, but he was later convinced to recant his testimony by the presence of his brother, Vincenzo, at the US Senate committee hearings. Corleone consigliere Tom Hagen then convinced him to kill himself. Biography Frank Pentangeli was born in Partinico, Sicily in 1900, the younger brother of Vincenzo. He immigrated to the United States and settled in New York City, New York, and he was employed as an enforcer for Giuseppe Mariposa during the 1930s. After Don Vito Corleone eliminated Mariposa's family, Pentangeli became a soldato in Peter Clemenza's crew, and Pentangeli took over Clemenza's crew following Clemenza's death in 1958. Rosatos War Pentangeli was given control of the Corleone crime family's operations in New York after Clemenza died; he also moved into the Corleone Compound. Known for his rash and combative nature, Pentangeli welched on Clemenza's promise to give Carmine and Tony Rosato control of three territories in The Bronx as promised to them. Pentangeli disliked the Rosatos for hiring African-Americans and Hispanics as enforcers, for dealing with drugs and prostitution, and for their alleged role in Clemenza's death. This led to the Rosato brothers taking hostages, and Carmine Rosato took over much of New York. In 1959, Pentangeli was called to a sitdown with Carmine Rosato to discuss a solution to the problem. However, Pentangeli was garrotted at the meeting, and Rosato informed him that Michael Corleone said hello. This left Pentangeli with the mistaken impression that Don Corleone had ordered the assassination attempt, which was foiled when the NYPD arrived. Pentangeli subsequently went into hiding, and he decided to turn states against the family. Traitor Frank Pentangeli testified before a US Senate committee against the Corleones, saying that he ran one of Corleone's crews, and was responsible for managing New York for the Corleone family. He gave damning information about Michael Corleone, and it looked as if he would succeed in destroying his former boss. However, Corleone had Vincenzo Pentangeli fly to New York to watch Frank testify, and Vincenzo's icy stare at Frank during the testimony reminded Frank of his obligation to follow omerta. Frank proceeded to recant his testimony, and the case collapsed. Death Frank Pentangeli continued to be held under federal protection, so Corleone sent his consigliere Tom Hagen to talk with Pentangeli. Hagen told Pentangeli about how Roman senators who had been accused of treason would be allowed to kill themselves in order to retain their honor, typically slitting their wrists. Pentangeli took the hint and proceeded to slash open his wrists as he sat in a bathtub under federal protection. Federal agents found his body after they began to be suspicious of his lack of response to their calls as they waited on him to play cards. Category:1900 births Category:1959 deaths Category:Corleone crime family Category:Americans Category:Italian-Americans Category:Catholics Category:Criminals Category:Mafiosi Category:Killed Category:Italian emigrants to America Category:People from Queens Category:People from New York Category:People from New York City Category:Democratic Party members Category:New York Democrats Category:American conservatives Category:Conservatives